


A Bouquet of Flower on an Ordinary Day

by Moshi516



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshi516/pseuds/Moshi516
Summary: It’s not an anniversary day but I’m giving you a bouquet of flower





	A Bouquet of Flower on an Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little drabble out of hyperactive imagination out of Yu-kun's rare love song and the idea that Maru is the type who is sappy enough to do a surprise celebration. I'm hopeless at sweet stuff but I hope it is fluffy enough.

**A Bouquet of Flower on an Ordinary Day**

As he straightened the cloth on the dinner table and fix the flower on the table, Maru grinned brightly. Tacchon would be really surprised with this set up, he thought. He then went back to the kitchen to check on the curry he was currently cooking. Hmm, smells good, not bland, not too spicy, just nice!

He checked the clock, 4 something pm. Tacchon would be on his way home from rehabilitation by now, he thought. He hoped Tacchon won’t be too tired to enjoy the meal though. And he hoped that he had set the bath tub temperature to the correct level to soothe the bruises Tacchon collected from some of the falls he gets during the rehabilitation sessions.

He heard the door being unlocked and Maru smiled. He heard a tired “I’m home…” and returned it with a cheery “Welcome home!”. He enjoyed the look of surprise & puzzlement on his partner.

“…Maru? You’re home already by now? I thought that you had another Ariehen filming today?” Ohkura spoke as he laid his bag on the sofa. He was then led to sit at the chair of the dinner table as Maru busied himself with putting rice and curry in two plates. Ohkura’s eyes wander on the settings of the table and look even more puzzled.

“We had only 1 filming today so it ended fast!” After putting the plates on the table, Maru returned to the kitchen to take their water. Ohkura rose to help but Maru stopped him and asked him to sit. Nodding cautiously, there was a worry line on Ohkura’s forehead. When he came back to the dining table with their glasses of water, Maru finally sat down and smile expectantly at Ohkura only to be greeted with a worried face.

“What’s wrong, Tacchon?” Maru asked with panic.

“….I’m sorry. Did I forget an important anniversary of ours today or something? What are we celebrating today Maru?”

Maru’s eyes softened and he rested his head on his palms as he stared at his partner of 10 years. He smiled.

“I’m celebrating ‘today’!”

“”Today’?” Ohkura looks puzzled.

“Yes! I’m celebrating the today where I’m given the chance to share a ‘today’ with you again. I’m celebrating a today where I can thank you for all the meals you prepared for me, all the cleaning you’ve done to this house, in which I’m not so pleased about because we agreed to make this schedule of giving you a break to focus on your rehabilitation for you to have time to rest, you know?” Maru made a pouty face and Ohkura averted his gaze. Maru then pointed at the flower bouquet in between them.

“Isn’t it pretty? I specifically searched online and asked the florist the sort of flower that won’t produce much pollen and cause allergy reaction and judging from how you haven’t been sneezing up until now, it worked!”

Ohkura’s eyes softened at the realization of how much efforts his partner took to make his tiny little mysterious celebration work.

“It’s pretty. And it smells nice too. Thank you, Maru-chan” Ohkura smiled at his partner.

Maru blushed and cleared his throat. “Anyway, I haven’t finish! I’m celebrating a today where you’ve chosen to be with me again too. I’m celebrating a today where you give me the chance to make you laugh because that really is one of the tiny few things that I could do to make you feel better. I know you’re probably having a hard time now but you only express about 1% of that pain. So at the very least, I’m thankful for getting to make you laugh again today. And your laughter will always be the support of my heart. Thank you for your care for me and all the stuff you bought to help me deal with my rhinitis. Thank you for loving me again today and thank you for giving me a chance to love and care for you again today too!”

He saw Ohkura’s eyes teared up at his words and he panics because his intention was to celebrate this wonderful ordinary everyday and not to make his partner cry. With a tiny frustrated voice, he saw his partner wiped his eyes with his sleeves and complains about how much of a hopeless romantic Maru is. He knew it’s more of a frustration out of shyness than anything else though so Maru took no offense to that. He saw Ohkura put both of his hands in front of him and mutters “Itadakimasu” and Maru hurriedly followed suit.

Ohkura aggressively scoop a spoonful of curry & rice but before he put it into his mouth, staring into the plate in order not to meet Maru’s eyes, Ohkura mutters, “I’m fine you know? It’s hard but I’m fine because I have your support. I’m thankful for a today that I have you too…. ” and proceed to shove the curry rice into his mouth.

“….It’s delicious. Thank you,” the blush that starts from Ohkura’s cheek spread to his ears and neck and with how pale his skin is, he was practically glowing from the blush.

Maru grinned and said, “You’re welcome!”

 

_記念日じゃないけど_ _君に花束を_

_いい匂いするでしょ_ _いつもありがとう_

_なんでもない日を_ _歩いてくれてる_

_君のなにもかも_ _愛してる_

_It’s not an anniversary day but I’m giving you a bouquet of flower_

_It smells nice, isn’t it? Thank you always for everything_

_We’re walking together on this ordinary day_

_I love your everything no matter what_

 

(Takahashi Yu-Hibon no Hanataba)

 

End


End file.
